gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
AMERICAN SOLDIER
Obviously this game is about an America soldier. SO this is intended to be a series game with more than 1 game to it. The story line goes as your a descendant of an American soldiers and you fight against all the troubles and bad guys that America has come to succeeded. From the revolutionary war to the Vietnam war and the war we're in today. As you play through you learn there is much more to these wars then you thought. GAME ONE: AMERICAN SOLDIER: The Revolutionary War In the very first of these you fight under the command of commander in chief, George Washington and cross the Delaware river and fight in the snow with your rifles. As you face the redcoats you can go sharpshooting from trees or steel a horse and ride through enemy lines. Or just simply march with your troops. In each game you will have to find a book:that gives you the secret to total world domination. Fights the Brits and gain power. Re-live the battles of the groogy Revolutionary war! GAME TO: THE CIVAL WAR Fight your way through the union lines and regain your freedom for America. Descendant Private Joshua James Davis from the revolutionary war you play as his descendant Sergeant Patterson in the union army. Meet with President Lincoln an re-live some of the bloodiest battles. Go to SHiloh, Bulls run, Gettysburg, Anteitom, vicksburgh and many more as you look for the second book. With your henry repeating rifle and 5 shot colt navy revolver re-live America's bloodiest war as a soldier in the fight. GAME THREE: WW1 This was a devastating war and you have a chance to fight. In the trenches on Europe fighting your way through German Stormtroopers and the deadly mustard gases. Charge in Belleau Wood with a Springfield bolt ation and many more waepons. Pfc John dow finds hmself mixed up in ww1. As he fights to stay alive in every blood battle that took place continue to the look for the book that his late descendants were talking about. As you fight everywhere in world war 1 from the frontlines to the full retreat or the quietness of the snow falling on Christmas Day. GAME 4: WW2 So many people died in this grave hour under the command of Hitler. U.S. airforce pilot Greg Olson flies his P-51 mustang over the Pacific Ocean in hope of taking the Japanese out. PLay on Iwpo Gima Guadacanal Midway and pearl harbor. Drop the nukes from the b-29 flying fortress yourself and witness the grave aftermath. Take on the Germans in Normandy and the all famous battle of the bulge. The Nazis have found out of the books you have been looking for and now it is a race against time to see who finds it first. With the thompson m1a1 sub-machine gun and the m1 garand and bar and browning automatc rifle and many more guns fight through the worst war yet! Fight in the air and ground. GAME 5: VIETNAM iN THE SPRING OF 1961 Pfc Robert Woods is drafted. As you are deployed in Vietnam fight your way through the jungle and locating the books with your m16 rifle. Fly a hughie helicopter with a mini gun and so much more. Uncover mysterious on what this war is really about. GAME 6: THE WAR ON TERROR This is the modern day battle we all know and hate. Use state of the art equipment-arc 130 gunship-saw-predator drone-f-18 rolling thunder- and an m1a1 abrams tank! As you finall uncover the mystery so does Al-Quida! Category:Games